The Greatest Gift
by Lisa66
Summary: Steve and Mark struggle to spend Christmas Eve together. Story Complete. Thanks once again for the kind and helpful reviews. Merry Christmas.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:  The show and the characters belong to CBS and Viacom. They are merely being borrowed for this piece of fan fiction.**

**Author's Note:  The city of ****Garden City**** mentioned in this story is fictional.  This is a short Christmas Story that is complete.  I will post a chapter a day through Christmas Eve.  Thanks again for the encouragement on my first story and once again a huge thanks to my guardian angel.**

The Greatest Gift

Chapter 1

Steve paced impatiently outside of the latest crime scene.  His cell phone was pressed close to his ear and each ring only added to his impatience.  "Come on, Dad, answer the phone."  He snapped the phone shut as he got Mark's voice mail.

"What's wrong?" asked Cheryl as she joined him.

"I promised Dad I would help him distribute the gifts in the children's ward today, and I'm afraid I'm not going to make it now," Steve answered.

"Well, let's get started and see how far we get.  Maybe, you can still make it," Cheryl offered optimistically.

~~****~~

Mark glanced at his watch once again and wondered where his son was.  Steve had told him he would be here.  He had tried to call his cell phone and had gotten Steve's voice mail.  It was not like him to not call if he was going to be late.  _He probably just got tied up on a case and lost track of the time, I'm sure he'll be here any minute._ Mark thought to himself.

~~****~~

"Cheryl, we are not getting anywhere here," Steve voiced with irritation.

"Did you think we were going to come back in here and find the murderer waiting for us?" Cheryl asked with an arched eyebrow.  "You know how this works." 

Steve held up his hands.  "I know, I know, it's just all taking to long.  I'm going to try and call dad again."

~~****~~

Mark stood with his phone pressed to his ear counting the rings.  _Come on Steve, pick up, Mark requested silently.  After numerous rings with no answer Mark hung up._

~~****~~

_Dad, where are you?  Answer the phone, _was Steve's thought.

"Did you get him?" Cheryl asked.

"No, I didn't," Steve barked.  "Where could he possibly be?"

"I don't know Steve, he is a doctor at one of the biggest hospitals in LA maybe he's treating patients," she stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why thank you, Detective Obvious, like I didn't know he was a doctor," was Steve's equally sarcastic response.

Cheryl couldn't suppress the smirk that graced her feature.

Steve folded his arms across his chest and stared at her intently.  "And, what was that look about?"

"Oh, nothing….," Cheryl trailed off.

"You don't get off that easy, what was the look for?" Steve demanded.

"It's just that when you get like this, you remind me of a petulant child that hasn't gotten its way," she responded.

Steve's brows drew together in a rather impressive scowl.  "You think so do you, and how often have you been around children to make that kind of observation?"

"You don't have to have been around children a lot to be able to identify a tantrum when you see one," she responded confidently.  "Now, if you really want to get to the hospital we need to go check out our victim's secondary address."

Steve's shoulder lifted as he sighed.  "Where is the other address?"

"It's just outside Garden City," Cheryl responded.

"Isn't that where the horse farms are?  Cheryl, that's way out," Steve whined.

_Lord, save me from spoiled, whiney men. _Cheryl thought.  "Yes, it is, so that means we need to leave now."

"Well what are we standing around here for?" Steve asked as he stormed towards the car.

Cheryl rolled her eyes heavenward, and wondered how much pressure one could actually place on their tongue with their teeth, and not break the skin.

~~****~~

Mark sat in the doctor's lounge and once again tried to call his son.  His frustration mounted as his response was once again voice mail.  He sighed heavily and abruptly slammed the phone on the table.

"Problem?" came the voice from the doorway.

"Oh, hello, Jesse, yes I guess you could say it's a problem.  Steve was supposed to help me give out the gifts to the children today.  I haven't been able to get hold of him."

"Did you call the station?" Jesse inquired.

"Yes, and they said he had been called to a scene, but if it was going to take this long he should have called," Mark responded with a touch of anger.

~~****~~

For what he felt like must be the 100th time Steve pulled his phone out and swore when once again the display read 'no signal'.  "Dammit."

"I'm sure cussing at it will make all the difference in the world," responded a slightly bored voice from the other side of the car.

"Well, I don't know why we had to drive out here to the middle of nowhere today, I mean its Christmas Eve."

"Ok, then let me tell you a little story," Cheryl responded and this time her voice was full of sarcasm.  "Twas, the night before Christmas….," she stopped as she was interrupted by a growl from her partner.

"Banks, I'm not in the mood," Steve growled.

"You're not?  Why you could have fooled me, I thought you were just oozing with Christmas cheer," she responded with an arched eyebrow.

Steve threw her a disgruntled look.  "Are we close yet?"

Cheryl glanced at the map, and then at the street sign they were passing.  They had turned off the main highway sometime ago, and had been traveling on the small two lane road for several miles.  Houses had become scarcer the further they went.  "It's the next road on the left."  Her only response was a grunt and the flicking on of the turn signal.

~~****~~

Mark surveyed the expectant faces in front of him.  Each of them had a reason to be angry, sad or both, but instead their faces still reflected the innocence and hopefulness of youth.  Their illnesses varied in severity.  Some would be leaving soon, and others unfortunately would not be going home at all.  He dropped his head as for a moment the emotions threatened to overwhelm him.  When he lifted his head again a smile covered his face and he plucked a quarter from behind the ear of the girl closest to him.  From then on, he entertained the children and the assembled adults till their jaws ached from their laughter and smiles.  His own enjoyment however, was tempered by the absence of 

the child he loved to entertain above all others.

~~****~~

Steve and Cheryl sat in the car in front of their destination.  "Doesn't look like anyone is around," Steve commented.

"No, it looks pretty deserted," Cheryl responded.  "Are you ready?"

Steve glanced at his watch and realized there was no way he was going to make it to the hospital.  His dad would be in the middle of his magic routine right now, and the gift distribution was next.  Resigning himself to that fact, he turned to face his partner.  "Yeah, let's get this over with."

They approached the front door and rang the doorbell.  After they received no response they knocked and identified themselves.  When the door remained closed Cheryl inserted the key that had been removed from their victim and they entered the house.  They walked through the house together to secure the scene.  "Clear," said Steve.

"Clear," responded Cheryl.  "I'll start in the master bedroom."

"Ok, I'll start in the family room," was Steve's response.  He had been searching through the drawers in the desk when it occurred to him to check his cell phone again.  Much to his delight when he flipped the phone open the dreaded 'no signal' had disappeared.  He jumped up and began moving towards the bedroom.  "Cheryl, I've got a signal," Steve yelled as he made his way through the house.  He pushed the redial button and heard the sweet sound of rings.  As he reached the bedroom door he looked up and nearly dropped the phone.  Cheryl stood facing him with a look of frozen fear on her face.  A man stood behind her with one arm around her neck and the other was holding a gun that was pressed firmly to her temple.  He vaguely heard his father calling his name.

"Slowly remove your gun from your belt, and drop it on the floor or the lady dies," the man instructed.

Steve slid his phone in his pocket taking care not to disconnect the call.  He hoped his father could tell something was going on.  He then slowly slid his jacket back, and removed his gun from the holster and laid it on the ground.

"Very good," the man responded as he removed the gun from Cheryl's temple and pulled the trigger.

~~****~~

Mark had been delighted when his phone rang.  As he looked at the display and saw Steve's number his good humor only increased.  "Hi, Son," he greeted.  He had been puzzled when Steve didn't respond.  He could hear voices in the background.  He listened intently when suddenly they became clearer.  He heard the threat that probably was directed at Cheryl.  He heard the order to remove the gun, and then he heard noises that made his knees weak.  He heard the sound of gunfire and then a grunt in close proximity to the phone.  "Steve!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter 2**

It had all happened quickly.  The man had moved the gun away from Cheryl's head and pointed it at Steve.  He saw the flash of the discharge before he heard the sound of the gun being fired.  He then felt an impact in his right thigh.  He stumbled slightly back, and if not for the doorframe he would have gone down.  He heard Cheryl's cry of distress and looked down to see a dark stain spreading across his jeans.

"I'm a good shot, even if I do say so myself," the man stated.  He slightly released his grip on Cheryl and began moving towards Steve.  

"Who are you?" Steve gasped between clenched teeth.

As they reached him the man responded.  "Why, I'm the man you're looking for." 

"Do you have a name?" Steve asked.

"I might answer you're questions in a minute, right now I need you to turn around and face the wall, and put your left hand up on the wall and leave your right hand at you side," the man instructed.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Unless you want to see you're partners skull ventilated like I did my brother's you will do as I ask," the man responded.

Steve shared a look with Cheryl then promptly complied.

"Get his cuffs off his belt, and cuff his right hand, if I don't hear a click, I will shoot him again.  Do you understand?"

Cheryl nodded her understanding and slid her hands under Steve's coat to retrieve his cuffs from the back of his belt.  She placed the cuff around his right wrist and shivered slightly as it clicked closed.

  
"Now, take the other cuff and put it on your left wrist."

Cheryl nearly balked as the cold metal encircled her wrist.  A quick glance showed her that the man had his gun squarely aimed at Steve's head.  With no further delay she clicked the cuff closed.

~****~~

Mark was listening intently trying to hear as much as he could.  His worst fears as to who had been shot had been confirmed when the man had threatened to shoot Steve again.  He had flagged down one of the nurses and sent her for Jesse.  With one hand over the mouthpiece he had explained the situation to the shocked young doctor, who had immediately flown into action and called Steve's captain.  He knew Steve would try and get the man to divulge more information.

~~****~~

"So, what now?" Steve asked.

"You're certainly inquisitive," the man responded.

"I've been accused of worse," Steve responded with a shrug as he turned away from the wall and had to stop halfway as his movements were restricted by his partner.  She had a slightly glazed look.  "Cheryl, are you alright?"

His inquiry seemed to snap her out of her stupor.  "I should be asking you that," she responded.  "Let me look at your leg."  She squatted down as best as their shared bracelet would allow and examined his leg.  She looked to the back of his thigh and saw blood there as well.  "It looks like the bullet went straight through," she explained.  She then turned to look at the mystery man.  "Can I get something to try and stop the bleeding?"

"He's got a belt use it," was the response she received.

Cheryl frowned her disapproval, she then rose and began the process of removing Steve's belt.   With her task complete she looked up to find Steve's eyes alight with something she couldn't quite identify.

"I always knew you wanted to do that," he said with a devious grin.

"The pain and blood loss have obviously gone to your head," Cheryl responded.

"Naw, it's this fresh country air, you know I've always loved the horse farms here in Garden City, especially the ones like this that are off the main road," Steve responded.

Cheryl looked at him curiously.  Steve did love the outdoors, but not horses and he was normally not this talkative.  What was he up to?

Steve gave her a slight wink before addressing their captor again.  "So, we've established that you are the brother of our victim Mike Leary, but you still haven't told us your name."

The man eyed him briefly before he responded.  "Sure, what does it matter, my name is Marty Leary, and yes I am not only the brother of Mike Leary, but I'm also the man that killed him."

Steve's next question was halted by the sound of a beep coming from his jacket pocket.  Steve recognized the noise of his phone indicating a low battery.

Marty immediately moved towards him and reached towards Steve's jacket pocket.  Steve took advantage of the opportunity and hit him with his left fist.  The man went tumbling and Steve limped forward to press the advantage.  As he and Cheryl reached the fallen man he reached down to grab him by the collar.  A hand flew up and he felt a gun butt hit him in the head.  He saw stars and felt his legs giving way as he headed unceremoniously towards the floor dragging a resisting Cheryl along with him.  The last thing he heard as his body impacted with the floor was a crunching noise.

~~****~~

Mark had been furiously writing down the details that he had been able to gather from the conversation.  He heard the beep and the scuffling that followed it and then there was silence.  He looked up to see the expectant faces of Jesse, Amanda and the Captain who had stopped barking orders into his cell phone when he saw the expression on Mark's face.  "I lost them."

"That's ok, I've got the address from another detective that was on scene.  I contacted the local sheriff, and he is sending officers, and I have several cars in route as well.  I'm on the way also," the captain informed them.

Three voices responded in unison.  "I'm going with you!"

The captain looked slightly startled and prepared to argue, but the looks on the three faces in front of him made him decide against that exercise in futility.  "Let's go then."

~~****~~

Steve slowly became aware of his surroundings.  He lay on his right side with his right arm flung out and up behind him at an odd angle.  It felt strangely heavy, as if someone had tied a weight to it.  He attempted to pull it back under his body to try and push himself up and it resisted.

"Hey," said a soft voice.  "It's about time you woke up," Cheryl said.

With that comment everything clicked into place, and Steve remembered what had happened.  "Where's our host?"

"He went to get rid of our car, and 'take care' of a few things," she responded.

"We need to get out of here then," Steve replied as he began trying to move to an upright position.

"I would love to do that, but he used my handcuffs to cuff my ankle to this chest.  I tried to move it, but I had this dead weight attached to my left arm," she said with a slight smile.

"Oh, ok, help me up and let's see if I can tilt it enough for you to slide the cuff off," Steve responded.

Cheryl attempted to stand up and the best she could achieve was a slightly stooped position.  Even with that the pressure from Steve's body weight was extremely painful on her wrist.  "This is the best I can do."

"My turn then," Steve replied.  He turned towards his back and over to his left side.  He then braced his left arm on the floor and attempted to stand up.  It was not an easy task, but made less painful by the fact that his right leg had fallen asleep from where had had been laying on it.  As he finally made his way to his feet the increased blood flow reawakened the bullet wound with a vengeance.  He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and to adjust to the throbbing from both his leg and his head, he then stumbled towards the chest.  Cheryl was now able to stand more erect and she waited for him to tilt the chest.  "On three," Steve stated.  "One, two, and three."  Steve groaned as he attempted to move the chest to one side.  Cheryl stretched down as far as she could and slid the cuff from around the leg of the chest.  "Got it!" she exclaimed.

"Good job," said a voice from the doorway you saved me some time.  "Shall we?" he asked as he motioned with the gun for them to exit the room.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked.

Marty moved towards him and reached into Steve's right jacket pocket.  "Just as I thought," he stated as he removed the shattered cell phone.  "Why, we are going for a little ride, since you indicated earlier how much you like the fresh country air, I want to make sure you get to enjoy plenty of it, now move."

As Steve hobbled out of the room, he couldn't help but think that this was a one way ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter 3**

Mark sat in the front of the car reading the file the captain had given him on Marty Leary.  He was currently on parole and almost all his prior offenses had involved violence of some sort, and now he had committed murder.  His son and Cheryl were in this man's hands.  He closed the folder and listened briefly to the conversation Amanda and Jesse were having in the backseat before he allowed his mind to drift back to a conversation he and Steve had a couple of weeks ago.

_"What do you want for Christmas, Son?" Mark asked Steve as they ate breakfast._

_Steve had lifted his head still shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.  "I don't know Dad, I hadn't really thought about it."_

_"Well, it will be here before you know it," Mark responded._

_"I know Dad, what do you want?" Steve asked._

_"You know I'm working Christmas Eve?"_

_Steve nodded he did._

_"I would love your company in the children's ward while I distribute their gifts."_

Mark fondly recalled the smile that had spread across his son's features at his wish.  As he remembered Steve's response he dropped his head to hide the moisture it caused to gather in his eyes.

_"Dad, that's a wonderful idea, I can think of no greater gift than spending the day with you, I think I would be the one receiving the gift."_

Mark was drawn from his memories when the captain spoke.

"There's the house."

Amanda and Jesse both leaned forward as they approached the house.  Jesse tried to count the number of patrol cars at the scene but quickly gave up.

"I don't see his car," Mark voiced

"Mark, with all those cars it would be easy to miss his, I'm sure it's here and so is he," Jesse replied reassuringly.

"If they had found him, Jesse, they would have radioed and told us," Mark responded resolutely.

As the car pulled to a stop all four doors were flung open and the occupants vacated the vehicle rapidly.  Captain Newman moved towards the sheriff while his three passengers made a bee-line for the house.

~~****~~

"Well, this is fun," Cheryl stated.

"We always said we wanted to spend some quality time together," Steve replied with a grin.

Cheryl turned to look at her partner with a smile that quickly turned to a frown.  "You feeling ok?"

"I've been better," Steve replied.

She reached across him with her left hand and rested it on his forehead.  "You're running a fever."  She then shifted as much as their cuffed hands would allow and looked at his leg.  The bleeding appeared to have slowed but not stopped.  She looked at Steve again and didn't like what she saw.  He looked much too pale with the only bright spots being produced by the fever.  Leary had driven them deep into a wooded area and left them.  They had walked for a period of time but soon Steve's injuries and fatigue had stopped them.  They now sat on the ground leaning back against a big tree.

"You never did tell me where our friend was hiding in the house," Steve stated.

"I'm not sure, I was on my knees looking under the bed, and the next thing I knew his gun was in the back of my head," Cheryl responded.

"Hmm, maybe he was hiding behind something in the closet, it doesn't really matter now, I was just curious.  You ready to walk some more," Steve inquired.

Cheryl tilted her head as she observed him.  "I think maybe I should ask you that question, you don't look up to it."

"I don't really see that we have any choice," Steve responded as he awkwardly rose to his feet.  For a moment he thought his right leg was not going to hold him, and then he felt a warm body press to his side and help him stay upright.  He looked down into her concerned face and gave her a lopsided smile.  "You'll just use any excuse to get close to me."

She snorted her disgust with that answer.  "Give it a rest, Sloan, since we don't seem to have any crutches available I thought I would help out.  I can just as easily let you do it by yourself," she stated as she started to pull away from him.  She quickly found her hand not only trapped by the cuff on her wrist, but also by his hand encircling hers.

"I want your help," he stated sweetly with a look of boyish innocence on his face.

"Oh, please," she replied.  "Let's just get moving."

~~****~~

Mark stood staring at the blood stains on the carpet in the bedroom.  There were two large areas, and then he could follow a trail of drops that went through the house and out into the driveway.  Steve wasn't there.  Leary had taken him and Cheryl somewhere.  At this point, they didn't even know what kind of vehicle he had used.  He stood lost in his thoughts with visions of what this day was supposed to have been cruelly flashing in his weary, worried mind.

"Mark?" Amanda prompted softly.

He turned and looked at her with watery blue eyes.  The smile he offered barely lifted the corners of his mouth.  "I can almost feel his presence in the room."

Amanda nodded her understanding.  "I know, Mark, listen they think the vehicle he used was a Subaru Outback.  Captain Newman has issued an APB, he wanted to give you an update."

"Ok, where is he?" Mark asked.

"He's in the kitchen," Amanda stated as she slipped her arm through his and gently guided him out of the room.

~~****~~

Cheryl's shoulder ached with the effort of keeping Steve upright.  When they had first started walking he had leaned on her very little, as time had progressed she was bearing more and more of his weight.  Her legs felt like rubber and the muscles in the back of her legs were knotted in cramps.  Her mind bounced between concentrating on staying on her feet and casting covert glances at Steve.  His leg was still bleeding, his breathing was heavy and raspy, and his cheeks were bright red from the fever that was so high she could feel heat radiating from every part of his body that touched hers.  The only bright point was that at least his head had stopped bleeding.  They started up a small incline and that proved to be too much for both of them.  Steve lost his battle to stay upright and started falling backwards.  Cheryl had neither the bulk nor the strength left to halt his backward descent.  They landed in a heap with Steve on the bottom and Cheryl sprawled across his chest.  The impact has knocked the breath out of both of them.  Cheryl was the first to recover enough to talk.  "Ouch, I think I broke a rib," she complained.

"Well at least you didn't land on the hard ground," Steve gasped out.

"No offense, Sloan, but landing on you, isn't much different then landing on the ground," Cheryl replied.

"Ha, ha, can you please get off me, your boney little elbows are digging into my stomach," Steve responded grumpily.

"They are not boney, they are well muscled," she responded indignantly as she pushed herself off him.

"Yeah, right, well muscled elbows, not that's a feature every woman should want," he replied with a grin.

Cheryl smiled and prepared to respond when she happened to glance down at his leg.  Their tumble had managed to aggravate the wound and blood was now flowing freely again.

Steve noticed her somber expression.  "I know, it's bleeding heavily again.  I can feel it.  You wanna help me up?"

Cheryl tried to hide the worry that had consumed her features, and braced her legs and offered him a hand.  "Sure."

By the time Steve was standing again they both were exhausted.  "I think it would be a good idea, if we stay off the ground from here on out," Steve said.  "I don't think either of us has the reserves to get me up again."

~~****~~

As Mark walked into the kitchen he could sense that there had been a new development.  Officers were scurrying around and Captain Newman was barking into his cell phone.  "Where?" Ok, we are on our way, nobody talks to him until we get there.  Understood?"  He closed his phone and faced Mark.  "We got him, one of the Sheriff's deputies spotted him on the county road about 15 miles from here."

"Are Steve and Cheryl with him?" Mark demanded.

Newman dropped his head and then looked up at Mark.  "No, Dr. Sloan, he was alone, they are taking him to the Sheriff's office and that's where I'm heading, I'm assuming that you and your entourage want to join me?"

"You assume correctly," Amanda responded as she once again protectively guided Mark from the room.

~~****~~

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, and once again Cheryl felt as if her shoulders were ready to snap in half.  The reached a narrowed portion of the path they had been following, and Cheryl slowed their already turtle like pace.  She was concentrating so intently on the ground in front of them that she failed to see the break in the ground to her right.  Unfortunately for them the break was the beginning of a drop off and with their combined fatigue they were unable to compensate for the stumble.  Steve fell towards his right which pushed Cheryl over the edge and they began to tumble down the slope.  They landed at the bottom and Cheryl's last awareness was the sound of a snap and intense pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter 4**

Mark paced impatiently waiting for the ok to enter the interrogation room where they were interviewing Marty Leary.  The longer he waited the faster his steps became until he finally threw his hands into the air and spoke.  "I've waited long enough, I want to know where my son is."  With that announcement he shouldered his way past the slack mouthed detectives and deputies and entered the interrogation room.  The three occupants of that room looked up with wide eyes and opened mouths.

Captain Newman being the first to regain his composure spoke first, while the sheriff and the suspect still wore shocked expressions.  "Dr. Sloan, you can't be in here right now."

"Who has more of a right to be here than me?  My son and his partner are missing and I want to know where they are, and I'm tired of waiting."  He turned his attention to Marty Leary, and gave him a look that most people would think the genial doctor incapable of.  "Where is my son?"

Marty Leary observed the man in front of him.  He took note of the bloodshot eyes and the lines of worry that creased his face.  His grandfather had died many years ago and had probably been close in age to the man standing in front of him.  His grandfather had been the only person to ever encourage and support him.  He often wondered if his life would have been different if he would have lived a little longer.  This man, this Dr. Sloan reminded him of his grandfather.  "I want to talk to the doctor, alone."

The sheriff and Captain Newman responded at the same time.  "No!"

"Yes!" came the equally firm response from Mark.

Captain Newman sidled up close to Mark so that he could speak quietly in his ear.  "Dr. Sloan, this man is a hardened criminal, he may say things that are purely designed to torment you."

"I understand that you are trying to protect me, but I saw something in his eyes, he wants to tell me where they are, but he can't bring himself to do it in front of you," Mark responded.  "I'll be fine."

Captain Newman regarded the man in front of him.  More then one criminal had mistaken the grey hair, and the kind twinkling blue eyes as a sign that the elderly man was not a threat.  The number that had regretted that assumption had grown quite high.  He motioned for the sheriff to join him as he exited the room.  They immediately took up positions on the other side of the two-way glass.

~~****~~

_Man, I have got to buy a new mattress, it's like sleeping on the ground, and I feel like I've been hit by a truck._  Steve opened his eyes and was shocked to see open sky above him.  Then the reality of the situation set in once again.  "Cheryl," he called softly.  When he received no answer he looked to his right and saw her lying unmoving beside him.  He moved to sit up and instantly regretted it.  Sore abused muscles, his leg, and his head all warred to be heard first.  He ignored them and crawled to one knee, and threw his injured leg straight out.  The first thing he noticed was the strange angle of her wrist that was cuffed, he then noticed the blood and something white was in the middle of it.  It took his muddled mind a moment to process the fact that her wrist was severely fractured.  She was lying on her stomach with her arm flung behind her, so he was unable to determine if she had any other injuries.  It was then that he noticed that the cuff that encircled her wrist had been damaged in the fall and was almost torn apart.  He carefully gripped the cuff and pulled grateful that she was still unconscious.  It separated enough to allow him to free her wrist, it was then that he noticed the deep cut in his own wrist that their fall had caused.  _Suck it up Sloan, she needs you.  He slowly turned her over and saw a deep gash in her forehead.  He gripped her chin in his hand and called her name again.  "Cheryl, can you hear me?"  He still got no response.  He knew he had to get her to help, but first he needed to stabilize her wrist.  He untucked, his shirt and using his pocket knife he cut portions of the bottom of it off.  He then looked around and found two sticks that were similar in size and secured them to her wrists with the cloth from his shirt.  __Now comes the hard part.  He drug her onto his lap, and then began the slow tedious process of standing with Cheryl in his arms.  He had her secured over his left shoulder and tested the strength of his right leg before he took his first step.  It throbbed unmercifully but held them up.  He then took one step and using all his concentration took another one.  He surveyed the area that they had fallen down and looked for another route out.  Deciding on a path he took the next of many painful steps._

~~****~~

"Dr. Sloan, right?" Marty asked.

"Yes, that's right," Mark responded.

"You're the father of the guy cop?"

"Yes, I am."

"You seem like a decent guy, you couldn't have talked him into a better job?"

"He has always been his own man, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Marty smiled, that sounded just like something his grandfather would have said.  "You remind me of my grandfather.  He died several years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, why do I remind you of him?"

"Well you kinda look like him, but then what you just said sounds like something he would have said.'

"Oh, I see," Mark responded.  "Marty, would your grandfather have approved of what you have done today?"

Marty smiled.  "No, he wouldn't have."

"Then don't you think it's time to do something that would have made him proud?"

"It's ok Doctor Sloan, you don't have to resort to emotional blackmail, I'm going to tell you where they are."  He then detailed the area in the woods where he had dropped them off.

"Thank you, Marty," Mark said.

As Mark turned to leave the room Marty called his name.  "Dr. Sloan, I really do hope they are all right."

"I do too, Marty."

~~****~~

Steve didn't know how he had kept walking.  His leg was numb and he had a sharp pain in his right side that he suspected was caused by a cracked or broken rib.  Cheryl had regained consciousness briefly but had quickly dropped off again.  It was only by brute force that he continued to walk.  He had to get Cheryl to help, there were no other options.

~~****~~

As the police car stopped in the area where Marty had indicated he had dropped Cheryl and Steve off, Mark flew from the car calling Steve's name.  The silent response mocked his agonized cries.  The sheriff had immediately spotted the blood and called for his K-9 officer to follow the trail.  Jesse and Amanda took positions on either side of Mark as they began to follow the blood trail that would hopefully lead them to Steve and Cheryl.

~~****~~

Steve was on automatic pilot.  He no longer thought about anything other than the next step.  He no longer felt the pain, his leg was numb.  _Just one more step, just one more step._

Mark was the first one to catch sight of the staggering figure in front of them.  "Steve!"  The figure kept moving as if it didn't hear him.  Mark broke into a run that surprised the other members of the search party.  Some of the younger men exchanged looks and shook their heads.  Their eyes were filled with respect for the determined individual that moved quickly towards his son.  "Steve," he cried again as he neared his son.  Still receiving no response he placed his hand on his arm.  "Son," his voice pleaded.  

Step, _I'm becoming delirious, I thought I heard Dad.  _Step, _there it was again.  _Step, Steve stopped as he felt the pressure of a hand on his arm.  He turned and saw his father's face.  "Dad, Cheryl," he said as he moved her towards the ground.  Arms moved quickly around her, and seeing her in safe hands Steve let go and collapsed into his father's arms.   

   ~~****~~

Mark sat quietly waiting for Steve to wake up.  Both he and Cheryl were going to be fine.  Cheryl had a concussion and a fractured wrist.  The tumble down the slope had adorned her with numerous cuts and bruises.  The bullet wound in Steve's leg was infected and the gash in his wrist had required stitches, he had lost a great deal of blood and he as well was covered with cuts and bruises, but he was going to be fine.  Amanda and Jesse had been reluctant to leave him but he had shooed them out to enjoy their Christmas Eve plans.  He had spent the time contemplating how differently the day had turned out than the way it was planned.  During his musings, he had reached the conclusion that for him Christmas was not about material gifts, for him the greatest gift was having his son as such an integral part of his everyday life.  He noticed stirrings from the bed and rose to stand beside it.  He grinned as glazed blue eyes appeared.  "Welcome back."

"Dad?" Steve groaned.

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, how's Cheryl?"

"She's going to be just fine," Mark responded.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Steve said.

Mark looked perplexed.  "Why are you sorry?"

"For ruining Christmas Eve," Steve responded.

"Steve , Son, you didn't ruin Christmas Eve.  You're here, we are together, what more could I want for Christmas."

Steve smiled brightly.  "Merry Christmas, Dad."

Mark equaled his smile.  "Merry Christmas, Son."

The End.

Author's Note:

I lost my father a year ago in November.  As we sat around last Christmas opening our presents, I realized that I would have given anything to have him there to share in that family moment.  It put the material aspects of Christmas into perspective.  This Christmas don't take your loved ones for granted, and remember why we celebrate the holiday.  My saving grace last year was the comfort in knowing that my father was having the best Christmas ever.  Merry Christmas Everyone.  


End file.
